


Breeches and Petticoats

by FolkFrog



Series: Fanfics based on Gates_of_Ember's PJO Arranged Marriage/Royalty AU series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Austin doesn't feature much because he's literally two, Children, Co-Parenting, Trans Will Solace, Will gets deadnamed a lot because this is a kind of coming out fic, fic based on a fic, his deadname is Leto, i use too many commas, transgender Will, wills five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkFrog/pseuds/FolkFrog
Summary: This is a fanfic based on Gates_of_Ember's series, If you haven't read that then you probably wont understand this fic much.This is an AU of that series, 'What if Will was transgender in that AU'."This was the biggest, most important day of Leto’s life; well, she was only 5 but it was the most important day of her life so far, it was her fitting for ‘grown up’ clothes, she was finally getting out of childrens gowns."
Series: Fanfics based on Gates_of_Ember's PJO Arranged Marriage/Royalty AU series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Breeches and Petticoats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Debut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749446) by [Gates_of_Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember). 



This was the biggest, most important day of Leto’s life; well, she was only 5 but it was the most important day of her life so far, it was her fitting for ‘grown up’ clothes, she was finally getting out of childrens gowns. She couldn’t wait to be dressed up like her older brothers, in breeches instead of the flowy white childs gown. The only downside to the clothing change is that she had to have her measurements taken, Chiron and Daphne had been telling her that she has to stand still, so it could be accurate, however, standing still was not one of Leto’s talents. Leto also didn’t like having her measurements taken for another reason – she’d recently found out that she was not the same as her brothers. After walking in on Austin’s governess changing him, she’d come to the startling realisation that her brothers had something she didn’t. She, being a child, didn’t care to much about what was in between her legs or not, what upset her was the fact that she was different from her brothers; she didn’t feel any different, not inside, but on the outside she was realising that she was very different from her brothers, not just her genitals but her face, her hair, her voice, it was all too different for Leto’s liking.  
She was bouncing down the corridor to where the tailor had set up a makeshift workshop to take Leto’s measurements and fit her with some garments for the time being, until the tailor could make custom ones.  
“Papa, is Aunt Artemis going to be there?”  
Artemis had promised to come for her nieces first appointment to get her ‘grown up’ clothes, she was her aunt after all. Leto was overjoyed by the idea of her favourite – and only - aunt attending. Leto often found herself bouncing off the walls with excitement when Apollo told her that Artemis would be visiting, more often than not her parents waited until Artemis had arrived to tell Leto, otherwise they’d be bombarded with ‘Is she here yet?’ and ‘can I be a soror?’. Daphne often said that she was her aunts shadow, following her around, talking about her and with her, and playing soror whenever Artemis visited the Sun Palace, much to her father’s dismay. Apollo respected sorors, obviously, but the thought of his daughter running away to Venadica to join the Sorority made him a little sour.  
“Of course, Artemis will be in attendance, so will your stepmother and brothers. We’ll all be there, this is a very special day for you, Leto.”  
She tensed at her own name, she didn’t like her name, even if she was named after her grandmother, who was apparently very good and important, it just didn’t feel right.  
Leto began to walk faster, practically tugging her father along, she couldn’t wait to parade around the Sun Palace in her grown up clothes, recently she’d found one of Michaels old waistcoats from when he was around Leto’s age and had a maid dress her in it, dancing around in it for her parents, telling everyone how grown up she was.  
“Hurry up, papa!”  
It was no secret that Leto was the favourite child, being the only female child in the household made her a little spoiled, she wasn’t the youngest, her two-year-old brother, Austin, took that crown, however she remained the favourite, being the only daughter had its perks. Whatever Leto wanted, she got, if that meant she could keep that horrific demon creature she called a rabbit, then so be it, ‘Bonnie’ was now a household pet – Apollo had even ordered its own enclosure to be built, far away from Austin’s eyes mind you, the two year old burst into tears whenever he saw the feral creature. That monster or as Leto called it - ‘Bonnie’ - was single handedly causing an influx in baby rabbits around the palace. But she was far too cute and sweet to deny, she’d been crying when she brought the little gremlin in, saying how it needed a home.  
The whole household had been buzzing when Leto was born, even Daphne who’d hoped one of her own sons would have been a girl – of course she loved Michael and Lee, but she’d desperately wanted another girl in the family – Leto was a very welcome addition to their household, even if she was illegitimate. Apollo had named his first-born daughter after his mother, the Duchess, it had been a surprise when she passed away only two months into her namesakes’ life; the whole of Diana had mourned that day.  
After perhaps the longest walk in Leto’s life, they arrived in the tailors makeshift workshop. Michael, Lee, Daphne, Austin - who was sat in Daphne’s lap, and most importantly, Artemis, were already there waiting for Leto and Apollo. Lee and Michael looked a little bored but they were preteen boys, both of whom were not very into fashion, especially not little girls dresses, they were there simply to support their baby sister, but while waiting, they had taken to messing with one of the tailors mannequins.  
Leto noticed that the tailor had laid out dresses around the room, probably picked out by Daphne or Apollo, that could be altered to fit her; but there were no breeches or waist coats, no garments resembling what her older brothers wore. Leto tried to peak around her family to see if they were simply hiding them or perhaps had forgotten to lay them out.  
“Okay Leto, lets try this dress on for size!” The tailor smiled sweetly at Leto, helping her to lift off her child's gown, leaving her in only her undergarments, not a particularly embarrassing thing since Leto was a young child - not that they’d let her run around the courtyard like that, but amongst family it was somewhat acceptable.  
After some shuffling and pinning the dress at the waist and sleeves, the tailor turned her towards the large mirror. They’d warned the tailor about Leto's trouble with standing in one place for long periods of time, so they’d decided to have a dress pinned first so they could get measurements from that if Leto got particularly squirmy during the actual measurement part of the fitting.  
Leto was completely silent for a minute, until Artemis prompted her by asking what she thought of the dress.  
“Where are the breeches?” She grimaced, “There’s too many layers, ‘m hot, I don’t wanna petticoat.”  
Apollo leaned down next to his daughter, “But Leto, don’t you want to wear a pretty dress like mama or your aunt?”  
“No-” She was struggling to find the words she wanted to use. “I want breeches, papa, like Lee and Mikey!” She pointed to her brothers for emphasis, “And a waistcoat!”  
Michael huffed from across the room, he hated that nickname, but Leto found Michael to be a bit of a mouthful sometimes, especially when she was upset.  
“But most little girls wear dresses, Leto-”  
“No,” She stomped her foot, “No dresses, papa, I don’t want to be a little girl.” She was more frustrated than angry, she couldn’t seem to find the right words.  
That’s when Artemis stepped in, bending down in front of her niece.  
“Leto, when you say you don't wish to be a little girl, do you wish to be a boy? If it’s just because of the dresses, we can get you breeches, some girls like to wear them too.” She was careful with her language.  
“I wanna be a boy.” Leto pouted, “I wanna be a boy. I don’t wanna be called Leto, or have to wear dresses, or be a girl.”  
Artemis nodded, she’d heard about people like this, choosing to live their lives as the opposite gender, it wasn’t a rare thing, but people tended to keep that sort of thing to themselves, some said they’d known since they were children, others figured it out later in life. “Does us calling you a girl, and by the name Leto make you upset?”  
Leto nodded; her hands fisted in the fabric of the dress skirt.  
“What would you prefer us to call you?”  
Leto paused, thinking for a second. Chiron had been teaching her to read recently, the first thing she’d ever read by herself was off the spine of a book in the library earlier that week, it was ‘William of Pheobus’ book of medicine’.  
“William.”  
“And would you prefer to be known as a boy, William?”  
He looked up at his aunt, giving a curt nod, Artemis was smart, she’d understand, William just fit better than Leto, he much preferred it.  
Artemis smiled at him, “All right, William.” She rose to her feet, “Tailor, if you could get my nephew some young mens wear to try on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one night when I was very tired, so it definitely could have been better written, I might come back later and edit this more but I haven't written in a while so best to do it now before I get into one of those 'I'll write it later' moods, because i will never write it then, so here, have a fic, I know its only 1000 words, I wrote another two pages but they just didn't fit as nicely as I wanted so I ended up deleting them. I put this as a series, just because I might write more fanfics based off of Gates_of_Ember's series, I'm so deep down the rabbit hole rn. Also this is the first fanfic I've posted in literal years, it's very very rusty.


End file.
